Bath and Bed
by tommigoesfroging
Summary: Sometimes after a long days work all you need is some TLC. Harry and Ginny Lemon


**Bath and Bed**

The only illumination given to the kitchen was the light of the moon flooding in from the window. It was deadly silent, not even the low hum of traffic from the streets below reached to impregnate the dead, oppressive silence that seemed to enclose the room in a deep fog.

She sat slumped in a chair, head leaning on her palm, elbow on the table, the other hand alternated between rubbing her shoulder hard trying in vain to alleviate some of the pain and picking up the large wine glass next to her.

"Gi..." He had opened the door prepared to find it well lit, to hear the television on and then find Ginny lounging on the settee in pyjamas with a bowl of ice cream or maybe a cup of tea. His meeting had gone on longer that he had expected but he knew that as it was a Friday night that Ginny would be waiting up for him. He would pour himself some firewhiskey; find some chocolate in the cupboard and cuddle up to her on the settee. They would watch whatever was on the channel the television was set on not bothering to find the remote, eventually they would slope off to bed. They would curl up, maybe have lazy sex and then fall asleep wrapped up in the mounds of blankets and the eiderdown that Ginny insisted to having on the bed. However when he opened the door and found himself walking into a completely dark hall, his shout to her died halfway through.

"Strange" Harry thought, he didn't bother with the light in the hall, just kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat.

Figuring that he would find a note from her on the kitchen table and planning to get himself a drink and then go to get out of his work clothes that he had been in for too long, he made his way along to the kitchen.

What he saw though made him pause in the doorway, looking at Ginny hunched over, obviously engrossed in her own thoughts to such a degree that him walking in fell on deaf ears. Walking very slowly over to her, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

She flinched, her back straightening and head suddenly lifting off her hand. "Hey" Harry said quietly leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

Ginny slumped back down again, leaning back ever so slightly onto him. He moved one of his hands around her chest, hugging her to him, "You okay?" He asked.

She didn't reply straight away, but sunk further into him, one of her hands going up to hold the arm wrapped around her, "hmm" she eventually breathed out.

Harry couldn't help but smile ever so slightly and just tightened his hold on her. They just stayed there in gentle silence for a while, just relishing in being with each other. After a while Harry looked down at her, "how about I run you a bath?"

She moved her head slightly so she could actually see him, "That sounds lovely" she told him. She smiled as she said it but it was a smile full of tiredness as well.

Harry just kissed her forehead before walking off.

Ginny leaned against the door frame watching him check the temperature of the bath before turning off the taps and shaking his hand to try and dry it slightly. He hasn't bothered with the main light but light above the sink was on, making the overly white bathroom look blue. Standing up and turning he smiled at her, "I was just going to come and get you"

Ginny just smiled at him as she came further into the bathroom, peeling her T-shirt over her head as she did. Sitting down on the toilet seat to take off her socks, Harry told her he would be right back before exiting the room.

The bath was hot, too hot really for most, her foot and calf tingled with the heat as she stepped into the tub. She liked it, like that though, when her skin turned red straight away from the temperature, when her toes tingling at the sensation. Hot enough to slightly cloud the room and it meant that when she got out she would find herself having to sit down suddenly from the change in temperature. She let herself sink into the water; it was soft with only a few bubbles lying on the top. Leaning her head back onto the side, she let herself breath in the heat.

"I'll never know how you can stand having baths that hot" Harry's voice laughed gently as he sat down on the site of the bath, looking down at her

Smiling up at him, "I just like it" her reply came, as he leaned over her and picked up the flannel. He just held it up to her as a question. She nodded and watched as he plunged it in and out of the water a few times before reaching for the soap.

He moved himself to the other end of the bath and lifted her foot out, causing her to slide further into the water. She couldn't help but giggle at herself as he began to wash her foot and lower leg, "rough day?" He asked after a while switching to the other leg.

"You could say that" Ginny watched him, slowly lathering up her leg before rubbing it with the cloth.

Looking at her, his hand paused, "nothing bad though?"

She had to smile at his concern, she often tried to work out what Harry she liked best, the built hero of the world who spent his time catching the bad guy like a character out of a childhood story, the Harry that was pig headed and took everything on his shoulders (though she did admit that he had improved in that regard) that expected to much of himself and was arrogant and moody. The light-hearted Harry, the one who laughed and played games, was exuberate and acted like the 23 year old he was, or this Harry, the one who took care of her not because of some hero complex or thinking that was what he should do but rather because he wanted to.

She could never work it out and came to the conclusion that it was a fair toss-up between them all, but tonight she was glad that the latter one existed.

"No just long" she finally said as Harry moved to be by her back and gently pushed her forward to sit up. He dragged the flannel over her back. He rolled the bar of soap a few times in his hands before setting it down and focusing his concentration on her back. When he got to her right shoulder, she flinched. He went over it again, pressing hard, swapping from cleaning to massaging in the blink of an eye. At his fingers moved over the right knot, Ginny's head fell forward and she let of a small satisfactory moan.

"Hard day training?" He asked, still working on the knot.

"Yeah, felt like a wet rag when we were done"

He continued to work the knot, occasionally moving away to rub her shoulders and further down her back, "at least you have a few days off now" he told her after a while, moving his hand to the top of her shoulders and firmly but gently pulling her to leaning back against the enamel of the tub once more. He picked up the flannel and rung it out over her chest before rolling the bar of soap all over her chest. She moaned involuntarily when he focused on her nipples. He stood and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to get your towel" he told her, pulling his hands away. She made some voice at the loss of his hands on her body and turned to pout at him. He couldn't help but shout at her, "fiend" he told her.

He was part the way to the cupboard before he heard her, "only for you."

By the time Harry came back to the bathroom, Ginny was starting to stand up in the bath. She stood there in the bath, looking at him, her mouth slightly curved up. He couldn't help but look her up and down. Her skin was flushed from the heat of the water, lines of water drops ran down her body, one hung to the end of a nipple, which he spent slightly longer starring at than the rest of her body, the end of her hair that had escaped her bun had got wet and were stuck to her neck.

"You could just take a photo you know" Ginny's words shook Harry out from his gaze and he sent her a look as he walked further into the room.

"I might you know," he began to say, standing on the edge of the bath mat, holding the towel out in front of him, watching as she stepped down out of the bath and into the towel, "I could put it on my desk" he carried on, wrapping her up tight in the towel like a burrito, as she let him fuss with the towel, her face still pink and her eyes looking slightly less tired than they had when he had first come home, "I bet Ron would love that" he finished, before quickly scoping her up in his arms and carrying a bundled up Ginny like a baby into their bedroom. Gently placing her on the bed, he settled back and watched her stretched out slightly.

"Warming charm?" She looked up at him.

Walking over to the door, he closed it, "yes" he replied he came back to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her.

They just looked at each other for a moment.

Until Ginny spoke up, "will you get the heat rub for me?" She asked, trying to sit up, but struggling still wrapped in the towel.

Getting up to search through the old medicine cabinet in the corner, "why do you bother with this?" He asked, finally putting his hands on the tube

"Nothing magic feels as good" she explained to him conscious that they had had this conversation a number of times before. Ginny had finally managed to struggle out of the towel and was trying to get it out from below her bottom. Managing to succeed, she flipped herself over onto her front, wiggling her bottom to get more comfortable and layer her head on folded arms.

Rubbing his hands together to try and make sure they weren't freezing. He squeezed the tube gently onto the knot in her back. He began to rub it in in firm circles, the smell of menthol slowly infiltrating the room.

He spent some time focusing on the single spot, letting Ginny's mumbles and moans guide him. After some time the knot felt smaller under his hands and the cream was absorbed. He let his hands wander to her spine going up and down firmly. He debated just covering her up with the bedding, kissing her and letting her sleep. But the other part of his mind was just focused on the feel of her skin under his hand, on the curve of her spin and the upturn of her bottom, the look of the paleness covered in freckles. He could continue doing this forever, relishing in the feel of her butter soft skin and listening to her throaty moans. He could move his hand down onto her bottom, rubbing firmly, he could move his fingers onto her hips, and slowly skim then down before the bed stopped him going further. He could lean down and kiss her neck, moving his lips down and across onto her shoulders. He might even take a quick nibble from her shoulder as he did, Ginny would moan throatily, her back would arch further in pleasure.

"Hmmmm" Ginny's real life moan stopped Harry continuing his dreams. He realised that while his mind had been wandering so had his hands, one seemed to be constant tracing around the contours of Ginny's bum, going down onto the top of her thighs. His other hand seemed to be gripping her neck, his fingers digging in and spreading out.

He slowly removed both his hands only for Ginny to whimper and follow him around, searching for his hands until she was lying completely on her back, looking up at him. Her lips were parted slightly; her skin was still flushed though Harry doubted it was because of the residual heat from her bath. Her nipples had pebbled and the freckly skin covering her breast had become mottled. She looked so content, lying there just watching him.

"You should get some sleep" he told her softly, not really believing his own words.

Ginny just lay there before slowly moving her hand to lay over Harry's tracing her fingers over the veins on his hands, eventually doing the same on his wrist.

"Kiss me first" she instructed him. They both looked at each other without moving. Both aware that if he did, there was no way she was going to be asleep very soon. But they also knew that there was no way that Harry wasn't going to kiss her especially when she was lying there all flushed and naked telling him to.

He leant down and placed a slow but chased kiss on her lips. She still tasted faintly of the wine she had been drinking, he had expected her to kiss him back straight away but it wasn't till he nearly pulled away that he felt her kiss him back. Going to deepen the kiss he felt her arms reach up, one on an arm the other pulling gently on his tie. Harry stopped the slow kiss and moved his lips down to her chin, letting his tongue jut out along her chin tasting her clean skin.

Ginny tugged on his tie again trying to move his lips back to hers, "you and ties" Harry said muffled, smirking into her skin, trying to resist the desire to return to her mouth.

"So take it off" she said quickly, taking her hand and beginning to tug his shirt out of his trousers.

He suddenly moved to her mouth and kissed her thoroughly for a short few moments before pulling away. Ginny's body followed him slightly before flopping back down.

Harry stood up, took off his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. Ginny's eyes followed his fingers as more of his chest was revealed.

She would never tire of watching him undress, especially when it involved him taking off a shirt. She watched his fingers work over the buttons, doing so quickly but carefully. He just let the shirt fall to the ground and she watched his chest and back flex as he bent down to take off his trousers, before he came back to the bed, this time taking his whole weight on his arms and hovering above her.

Ginny studied his face, raising a hand to his jaw, running it over the stubble that covered it from ear to ear. Ever so slowly keeping her eye contact till the last possible moment he lowered himself down and took her bottom lip between his teeth, pulling on it ever so slightly before letting go and rolling his tongue over the same part. Her hands were both around his back, one going up and down his spin with the back of her nails; the other focused around his waist, gripping tighter when he did moved his tongue around her mouth.

Moving to her neck, Harry stopped the light kissing and picked a spot at the junction of her neck and shoulder and sucked gently, and took a nip at the skin before rolling his tongue over it. With his actions, Ginny's grip on him tightened and one hand moved to his stomach skimming over it firmly with her fingers, edging along the hem of his boxers, pushing them down as far as she could manage. Her fingers gently tickling the bit of public hair she could reach.

Suddenly having her under him and tasting her, wasn't enough. He needed to feel her skin under his hand, to grip onto her. Keeping up his ministrations on her neck, he moved his body over to her side, letting part of his body fall onto the bed, capturing one of her legs between his. His arms free, he moved one to take hold of her chin, then moved it down to her neck, doing so he captured her lips in his.

Ginny kissed him back with equal passion. Her mind wandering focusing on the light grip he had her neck in and the ghost of his fingers traveling from her other shoulder down her side to her hip and back again. He continued the route up and down the side of her body every time creeping closer to her breast. His finger slowly went past her nipple but still not close enough. She moaned deeply, arching her back and trying to shift herself closer to his wandering fingers

"Patience love" Harry told her gently into her mouth. He moved his lips down, skimming his lips down to her throat, feeling her pulse quicken under him. As he moved his mouth slowly, Ginny tried to grind herself into him as his hands worked further and further down, tracing her stomach with his fingertips, working down, moving his fingers back and forth right at the end of her stomach making her nerve endings ender his fingers fire off. Her stomach tightening in excitement as it always did when he touched her like that. His lips made it to her clavicle, licking slowly. He liked doing this going far slower than either of them liked but he had worked out long ago that not only did she have far less patience than him but that he enjoyed making her squirm. The feel of her hips bucking ever so slightly as he didn't touch her where she wanted to be touched or when she tried to get closer to him, snaking her hips or thrusting up her chest. Ginny's hard breasts rubbed up against his shoulder as he finally made his way to them. Hovering just above it, he toughened his grip on her hip, pulling it up closer to him, and stared up at her. Her eyes dark, her mouth open in desperation, "get on with it Potter." She told him, arching her back, "please" she added on the end. He didn't bother replying just took her breast in his mouth, flicking his tongue over her nipple quickly and firmly. Ginny's moans came from her throat. She ran her hand up and down his back, loving the feeling of his rippled muscles under hand; the other went to his hair, pulling ever so slightly on it. She pulled harder when he ran his teeth over the nipple.

"Merlin" she moaned harder, tightening her grip on his hair, pulling more firmly as he took the nipple between his teeth and pulled.

Swapping quickly to the other breast he repeated his ministrations as she bucked her hips more, as he shifted to be lying directly in-between her legs. Gripping both her hips, he moved her legs, running his hands down her inner thigh he pushed at her knees, spreading her out.

Ginny was hardly aware of what he was doing to her legs, she was too preoccupied with what his mouth was doing. Having finished making her nipples as hard as they could go he was kissing down the valley between her breasts. Licking circles around her belly button, taking part of the skin between his teeth, pulling at it. He had taken to biting her since he had accidentally done it once during their first foray into dating back in Hogwarts. He had tried to pull away to apologise only to have her pull him back. He had soon realised that it turned her to jelly so he had informed her once that he intended to bite every part of her body and kiss every freckle, so far he had made good on his promise.

He stopped at her pubic bone resting his chin on it looking up at her. His hands moved up to either side of her waist, circling his thumbs quickly on the skin.

Ginny's hands went to his, slowly stroking his arms, relishing in the feel of his rough skin under her. Focusing on the way his stubble felt on her oh so sensitive skin.

"Shall we stop?" He asked smiling up at her, "you know, you had a rough day, probably need your sleep" as he spoke. He moved one hand down, rested it gently on her inner thigh, slowly edging it closer and closer to where she so desperately wanted it to be. Her hips shifted up but his hand pressed her back down, all the while not breaking her gaze.

"Oh, just do me Potter" Ginny instructed him, frustrated at his stopping and desperately wanting him to speed up and give her what she wanted.

He smirked, his eyes dark with lust but dancing at the same time. "With pleasure Weasley" he told her, at the same time, he moved his head and quickly and lightly licking her clit.

Ginny bucked up. Harry moved both his hands to grip her thighs as he took another long languishing taste of her, this time focusing on her opening that was seeping her sweet liquid out of it. She tasted sweet but with the hint of the bubble bath still remained. She bucked once more, hands going down to his hair gripping tightly, moaning his name, "Harry"

The moan of his name caused him to speed up. His lips returned to her clit suckling hard as he moved his hands. Coating his fingers in her wetness, he made lazy shapes on her lips before inching closer to her opening before inching just his nail inside. It was warm and snug, Ginny contracted around him as she always did. Her hips bucked hard causing his whole finger to slip into her.

"Fuck" he whispered sucking harder on her clit as he dove his finger in and out before adding another. His other hand was trying to force his boxers properly of using his feet when they got past his knees.

Ginny could feel that all too familiar knot in her stomach getting larger and larger. Her nerves were on fire as he just continued trusting his fingers in and out of her, curving them up slightly inside of her. One of her hands stayed on his hair gripping tighter the other moved to a breast, teasing on her own nipple trying and failing to give herself what she wanted, trying to get closure, she could never get closer enough, it was all never enough. She was conscious somewhere that she was moaning, was she saying his name? Or was it just garbled mess? His fingers inside of her helped the ache in part but they weren't enough, they weren't reaching to where she needed them. Harry's hand that had returned keeping her on the bed to stop her hips suddenly weren't enough. She wanted to feel his whole weight on her. To feel his chest rub against her breasts, the tickle of his happy trail against her own skin. She wanted his arms completely around her, gripping her back pulling her closer. She wanted his mouth on her kissing her totally and completely. She wanted to get lost in him.

Almost without thinking she pulled at his hair and arm trying to move him up. He seemed to get the message because suddenly he lay on top of her and claimed her mouth. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue as she felt a hand snake down and align himself with her. She just carried on touching him, nails scratching at his back, fingers over the back of his rib cage.

Ginny threw back her head, mouth open and eyes closed as he entered her fully. She would never and could never tire of that, the initial feeling when he first entered her. That moment when he was completely sheathed in her but didn't move relishing in being completely surrounded in her.

And then he moved.

Her back arched, a hand travelled down her spin, into the cleft between her bum checks. He kissed her sloppily letting his mouth fall to her neck, sucking and licking haphazardly. Her hand traced his back, his bum, as low as she could reach and then back again, over and over again, urging him forward to go faster, slower, harder, softer, something, anything to get closer.

Her stomach tightened. She felt herself contracting around him.

One of her hands went down to where they were joined and rubbed her clit harder and quicker trying to relieve the tension.

"Fuck" in Harry's moans and grunts the word was clear and formed as she felt herself getting closer and closer to that point. Her feet went dead, the ends of her fingers titled, her breath went quicker, and her legs shook. Her eyes rolled back. She had to keep going she had to. He increased his tempo. Going faster and harder pulling her to him. The she had turned to fire, everything felt too much, like it was all going to collapse in on them and bury them deep on another.

The spasms of Harry as he emptied inside of her broke the spell. He stayed there breathing heavily and Ginny looked up at him. Slowly she moved her hand that still sat just above her clit to his face, cupping his cheek in her palm. The action brought him around. He collapsed to her side, trying not to slip out of her. He bought her closer and wrapped her up in his arms. They were both breathing deeply still. No one talked as their breathing settled down into a more normal pace. His fingers were still ghosting up and down her spine as he felt his cock slip out of her. She whimpered and pulled herself closer to him; his other hand went to her bum, clasping it gently.

He could feel sleep encroaching slowly, his eyes grew tired and his breathing slowed.

"Harry" Ginny said sleepily.

He just grunted in reply hands still clasping her bum kneading ever so slightly.

"We left the water in the bath."

Somewhere he was conscious that he must have chuckled gently.

_fin_

* * *

**A/N well after that I have come to the conclusion that I really need a boyfriend**


End file.
